Random Is Funny
by Spider-Mans Future Wife
Summary: Well, a funny (at least I hope it's funny) configuration of Hunger Games characters! WOOHOO! Including Finnick, Cato, Joanna, Peeta, Katniss, etc.! BE EXCITED, PEOPLE! OR BE SCARED! CUZ THIS COULD BE REALLY BAD! It's up to YOU to eat all your green vegetables! I KNOW THAT TOGETHER, you and I can do this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is completely for fun...**

Finnick heard his alarm clock ring, "I'M HOT AND I KNOW IT! OOOOO.. GRRRRRRRRLLLLL, LOOK AT DIS BODY! OOO! GIRL, LOOK AT THIS BODY! OOOO! GIRL, LOOK AT DIS BODY! I-I-I-I-I I WORK OUT!"

He opened his GORGEOUS eyes and smiled as he listened to his alarm clock, then he jumped out of his bed and turned his alarm clock off. He then turned the radio on as he walked to the mirror.

"Oh, your so hot, Finn, the ladies will be all over you today... MUHAHAHAAHAHAHA! ...that was weird..." Finnick said as he got his comb and gel. He poured all the gel on his head and swooshed it around. Finally, he got the gel to keep every single hair in place. He combed his gel-ish hair to make it look GORGEOUS! (** A/N... weird, whenever I say gorgeous I always say it in caps O_O**) Finnick turned off the radio and put some pants on with a grey v neck t-shirt.

Finnick walked downstairs and looked out the window; turns out, every girl in District 4 was camping out in his backyard screaming, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FINNICK! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Finnick didn't reply to the weird lady who yelled it. He called his girl-friend Annie-she's crazy but she's cute so... so what if she's crazy and she hates grasshoppers and chest hair? ...Okay that last one was weird... ANYWAYS, "Today's Friday," He smiled as he danced around.

"FRIDAY! FRIDAY! EVERYONE LOVES FRIDAY!" He stopped dancing looked at the clock, it was 7:00 AM, "7 AM AND I GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He sang as he fell on the couch and instantly fell asleep. What Finnick didn't know was Annie picked up,

"FINNY! I WAS..FGDHTDHFYFJUUDT! ooh.. that don't sound right... anyways I'm the tired I everest beeners... SLEEPY... OOH THE ICE CREAM MAN!" Annie spoke gibberish as she dropped the cell phone and ran outside, punched the ice cream man, ate all the ice cream, and ran back inside. She picked up the phone and only heard,

"HHHHRRRRR... BRRRKKK... NNNKKK,,,,,, FRRRRR..."

Finnick was snoring into the phone. He suddenly he woke up.

"HEY ANNIE I'M GONNA WATCH TV CUZ ITS FRIDAY!" He threw his phone at the wall, breaking it, and ran to the TV, grabbing the TV remote. He turned it on and saw Cato, he had jeans and a t-shirt on. He was holding Old Unicorns Fries With DUDE! Shampoo.

"Look at your man, now look at me," He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at the camera, "Now look at your man, now look at me. Sadly your man is not me," He ran a hand through his golden hair and raised one eyebrow.

"Look to your right, now look back," Now he was wearing sunglasses with no shirt on with guy shorts... and he was on a fluffy unicorn... "I'm Alexander Ludwig, and your a loser," He threw his sunglasses off,

"Look down and then back up, you're in the Hunger Games! And I'm Cato," Now he was in the Hunger Games!

"Look to your left and then your right, you wanna join the alliance and I laugh in yo face!" He continued,

"Look up, then look down, we're in chariots and you're in a tutu twirling around. I stare at District 12 and you eat chips," He continued...

"Look down, then up, then left, the supplies blew up and I snap yo neck!" He continued...

"Look right, then back, then left, then back, your dead and I'm alive! I won! You lose! You are not me, but you can use the shampoo I use!" Then the commercial ends. Finnick stared at the TV, very long commercial... he fell asleep eventually.

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, PEOPLE! Or old spice... or the Friday song... or the hot and I know it song... And this chapter probably has some grammar errors but I just wrote it for fun! So don't hate! :D KAPEESH?! Mockingjay was the end of an era, Breaking Dawn was the end of a error...**


	2. Johanna Loves Those Axes

Joanna Mason

Joanna woke up at the crack of dawn, her little brother, Watch-Out, ran in. He was only 6, yet he was a tiny, annoying-yet-innocent-looking lil brother. Don't ask why she's in her 20's... or 30's... the reason why Joanna doesn't know her birthday is because she hates cake. HATES IT. People call her crazy, but when they do, she threatens to chop their house into tiny pieces, no matter if anyone is in the house or not. ANYWAYS, nobody knows why Watch-Out is 6 and Joanna's older... WAY older.

Watch-Out grabbed her mattress and flipped it over. Joanna's face smacked the floor with a thump.

"GRRRRRR! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She yelled. Watch-out giggled for some weird reason then broke her window, jumped out, and started singing while throwing axes at their house. Joanna growled as she threw the mattress off of herself and got up. District 7 was known for lumber. Joanna never had friends, only axes. She has issues, yes, I know.

She heard Watch-out singing, "I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN THE DISTRICT! LALALALA! GONNA KILL JOANNA! LALALA DO-DO-DO!"

She heard the neighbors screaming at Watch-out, but he only continued singing and throwing axes at the house. Joanna did a summer-salt just as an ax was about hit her. This happens every day! She got her shield which had, "I LOVE AXES AND I HATE WATCH-OUT!" spray painted on it. She put it over her head as she crouched down and crawled down the stairs to the kitchen, trying to avoid the axes that were being thrown at her. She yawned as she made it to the kitchen. She made eggs while dodging the axes.

"WATCH-OUT! COME INSIDE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" She shouted. Watch-out ran inside.

"BREAKFAST! ...oh by the way, the peacekeepers are coming to take me and kill me," He says.

"Ehhh... I'll take care of it," Joanna replied.

"OKAY!" He says cheerfully.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS!" The peacekeepers yells from outside.

"Isn't it hands on your head?" Another peacekeeper asks.

"Oh, maybe it is that way..."

Joanna rolls her eyes and gets her ax ready.

"Stay put, if you move ONE finger, you're dead. YA GOT ME?!" Joanna says glaring at Watch-out.

"I GOT YA!" He says, smiling innocently at Joanna. Joanna climbs out onto the roof and throws her ax at a peacekeepers gun. Joanna then gets her water-balloons and throws them in the peacekeepers faces. They run away screaming like little two-year olds.

"OKAY FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST; THEN LETS GO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK! YOU HIDE AND YOU NEVER COME BACK, OKAY?!" Joanna yells at Watch-out.

"Okay..." He says and runs away.

"Finally, some alone time." Joanna turns the TV on and sees a commercial.

"Interesting..." Joanna says as she watches it. Peeta is in the commercial, holding a ladybug. Then he speaks,

"Do you hate it when you find a ladybug and it flies away? Or maybe a unicorn, dog, cat, dragon, alien, or even Bradd Pitt? Well, WE MADE THE BEST THING EVER!" Peeta continues. He grabs a ladybug pillow.

"IT CAN'T FLY AWAY NOW! YOU CAN TAKE IT ANYWHERE, ANYTIME! Except... at Target... ANYWAYS, WE HAVE A LADYBUG PILLOW-PET, A UNICORN PILLOW-PET, A DOG PILLOW-PET, A CAT PILLOW-PET, A DRAGON PILLOW-PET, AN ALIEN PILLOW-PET, AND EVEN... A BRADD PITT PILLOW-MANIKIN! So, buy one now! its only $999,999,999,999,999,991,239,999,668,889.99 DOLLARS! SO CHEAP!"

Joanna couldn't take it anymore! She threw her ax at the TV and it broke, then she went outside and chopped down some trees.

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE PILLOW PETS! Hope yah liked it... hope it made yah laugh but NOT TO THE POINT where you wet your pants... Mkay bye**


End file.
